hemlockgrovefandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya
Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya formerly known as Alyona Potyomkina-Zosimovais a scientist at The Godfrey Institute and an ex war criminal. Season 2 Blood Pressure - Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya is first seen walking with Pryce and telling him how Project Ouroboros is coming along. He then tells her to get her ready for extraction in two weeks we then see the body floating in the tank as Pryce call's her "beautiful". Gone Sis - In The Godfrey Institute Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya is seen in a lab poking at gross lumps of flesh when Olivia walks in. She asks to speak with Johann "over a snack" Pryce then leads her into a restricted room which she explores with an expression of awe on her face. Luna Rea - At the Godfrey Institute Pryce takes Dr. Galina into a secret room to work on a new project which is an enzyme inhibitor. Dr. Galina then starts to ask questions which Pryce does not like and tells her to stop asking questions. He then tells her that he needs it by the end of the week and walks out. Bodily Fluids - While walking down the halls Galina and Pryce are speaking about yet another project which Dr. Galina gets to right away without asking questions. Hemlock Diego's Policy Player's Dream Book - In the lab Dr. Galina is working on Prycilla when Pryce asks her for the enzyme inhibitor, however, she still needs a few days more. Pryce then threatened to expose Dr. Galina as a war criminal if she does not get him the enzyme quickly. Such Dire Stuff - When Roman is going under his treatments to cure his Upirism, Dr. Galina tries to help but Pryce send her away telling her that her help is not required. Galina then leaves the room angry, but under control. Dr. Galina Zhelezhnova-Burdukovskaya shows up at Olivia’s to ask her to please do something about the control freak with a God complex. Apparently, Dr. Galina knows all about the Upir condition, knows that Roman and Olivia are of that kind, and is willing to help Olivia out in exchange for a favor later on. Later that day, Dr. Galina Zheleznova-Burdukovskaya is brought into Pryce’s office, where he says he knows what she’s done and threatens to turn her true identity in to the Interpol, or perhaps feed her into a wood chipper. She leaves in disgust. Lost Generation - While speaking to Olivia in the bathroom of The White Tower, Dr. Galina and Olivia speak about Roman's treatment of this Upirism. Dr. Galina then tells Olivia about a baby whose mother died, Olivia realizes that the baby is her granddaughter, Nadia. Olivia then ask Galina to corrupt treatments but Galina suggests killing Roman so that Olivia would get her granddaughter and everything else including The Godfrey Institute and in exchange Galina gets a promotion, meaning Pryce works for her. Olivia starts to consider it. Unicorn - After Olivia had taken a fall, she is then given a CAT scan by Pryce and Galina. During the CAT scan, Pryce finds a mass that is identified as a tumor, meaning Olivia has cancer. While walking down the halls of The White Tower, Olivia is stooped by Dr. Galina who tells her that if she wants to be cured of her cancer then she must eat Prycilla, the "unicorn". Tintypes - Dr. Galina again temps Olivia to kill Roman as after his last treatment, he will be fully human. Olivia says that she can not bring herself to kill Roman, but Galina tells her that Roman is her enemy and without him there is no problem. While Roman is going under his last treatment, Galina tells him that she is injecting something for the pain into the tube but is really a substance that will kill him. However, before it could reach him, Roman got a text from Peter and leaves before recieving the last treatment. Roman then heads to the "Upir Feeding Tank" to regain his strength. Galina attempts to stab Roman with a poison. We last see Dr. Galina floating in the Upir Feeding Tank dead, killed by Roman. Personality At first glance Galina would seem to be just an intelligent woman, but after her history is revealed, she turned out to be an evil war criminal and someone who wasn't afraid to stab a colleague to get to the top. Physical Appearance Dr. Galina was a Russian woman with long black hair and brown eyes. Relationships *'Dr. Johann Pryce': Dr. Pryce was the one that hired Galina to work at The White Tower. Pryce would often treat Galina terribly and not let her into his research. Pryce revealed that Galina was a war criminal and used that against her often but Galina told him that he is harboring a war criminal making him just as guilty. Galina would go behind Pryce's back and speak to Olivia to try and back stab him and get ahead after Pryce had enough he resewed Galina only to find her dead. *'Olivia Godfrey': Galina had tried to strike a deal with Olivia trying to get her to kill Roman so that once again Olivia would be the head of The Godfrey Institute and Galina would become Pryce's head. After Olivia was diagnosed with cancer, Dr. Galina was the one to give her the solution to cure it by eating Prycilla. However, when Galina attempted to kill Roman herself, she was killed. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Character Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Human Category:Season 2 Character